Phantom's Possible's Cousin
by KHfreak21
Summary: What if Maddie Fenton had a half sister. She forgot about her untill one weak From Dan Phantom. And Danny whent too live with her insted Vlad.  PS.First Fanfic Ever
1. Proluge

"Blah"= Speech

**"Blah"= **Thoughts/ANs

I want to thank twins of the Earth for being my Beta. and for helping me with scene description and editing for this revised prologue

_  
>Danny's POV<p>

"Yes I PROMISED!" I yelled releasing my new acquired Ghostly Wail.

Dan went flying backwards and skidded across the pavement. He weakly tried to stand up, but having never had his own power used against him he was internally weak "That power, ug, it's not possible I don't get that power till ten years from now" he struggled to say while holding his stomach.

"I guess the future isn't set in stone as you think it is" I said weak from using the powerful attack.

I use my Ghostly Wail again sending Dan into a building and it fell to pieces on top of him and I turned back into my human form as the attack ended. I fell to my knees breathing slightly heavy and beaten up pretty good.

"What? That's it?" Dan asked coming out from the building over half his flame hair gone out.

I took a shaky breath and held up the thermos "Time's up," I say and suck my dark side into the thermos.

" Too weak to escape and your too late to save them," Dan said before fully in the thermos.

I gasped in realization, "Oh no," I said and I started to run and try to change into Phantom but failed to do so.

I kept running until I tripped on rock before I got there and the Nasty Berger blows sky high and in that one moment I lost everything, "NO!" I yelled.

Soon after that, the fire department arrives along with the paramedics and thanks to the blast I got a small concussion and the paramedics rush to me and start checking on me just as I passed out. Next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed connected to an IV and heart monitor with a nurse checking it. And she notices me waking up and starts calling for a doctor and seconds later a doctor comes in. His name was Dr. Roy Reid. **(A/N real name and doctor plus my Grandfather)(1)**

"Ah Daniel, your awake how feeling?"

I winced. Vlad always calls me Daniel and it just reminds me of what just happened…and what can happen now, "A little sore Doc, but fine and can you please call me Danny?" I asked Dr. Reid.

Dr. Reid smiled, "All right, but only if you call me Rocky in that case," he said.

"Deal," I said smiling.

"Danny, do you know what happened last night?" Rocky asked, "If you do I need to know if you have any remaining relatives you can live with."

**_*Flashback one week ago*_**

I just got out of the shower and was heading downstairs when I noticed mom licking an envelope and then writing down the mailing address. I asked who she was writing to and she answered, "My half-sister, Anne Possible," mom answered, "I haven't heard from her in years, and to be honest I forgot about her till last night. So I wrote this letter, telling her about me you Jazz and Jack and of course all the ghost activity that been going on."

"So I have a half aunt and her name is Possible?" I asked shocked and a little confused, "And not only are you telling her about me and Jazz, but also about the entire ghost related stuff? Let me guess it's been over 25 years since you've seen or heard from her?"

"Yes," mom answered, "Yes it has been over 25 years and I can't wait to hear back from her once she gets this letter."

***_End Flashback*_**

"Yes," I answered, "I only know her name, but she was my mom's half-sister. Her name is Anne Possible."

"Okay I'll see what I can do," Rocky said, "Oh, and you have my condolences."

I smiled, "Thanks"

Rocky smiled back "You're welcome," he said then left.

**_DP__**

**A/N I came up with this idea two days ago I mean both Maddie and Mrs. Dr. P have red hair and both have brains and have similar faces so what if they were related and so here it is and now disclaimer**

**I Own Nothing**

**(1)Yes Dr. Roy Reid is my Grandpa and he is a doctor well a semi-retired doctor He still works but as a Prison Doctor.**

**PS. This is my first Fanfic ever not on paper and not on my computer! This is the first I have ever written/typed.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anne's POV _9:05AM_

I just finished poring myself a cup of coffee and was going throe the mail. I then saw a letter from Maddie, my half-sister and that's when Kim came in.

"Morning Kimme," I said smiling

"Morning mom," she said smiling, "Anything in the mail from Monique?"

"No sorry Kim," I said, "But I did get a letter from my half-sister Maddie."

"Half-sister?" Kim said shocked, "You have a half-sister?"

I nodded, "Yes, I completely forgot about her with my busy schedule and you and your brothers it's been over 25 years since I've heard or seen from her," I said.

"Wow," Kim said shocked.

Suddenly, her watch went off, "I'm going be late for psychology class see ya later mom," Kim said then ran out of the kitchen.

"See you later Kimme," I called as she left then looked at the letter in my hands, "Now, let's see how my sister's been doing."

Suddenly, the kitchen phone rings before I could read the letter. I answer it, "Yes Possible residence, Anne speaking," I say into the phone.

"Aw yes Mrs. Possible, this is Dr. Reid of Amity Park General Hospital," I heard a male voice say, "I regret to tell you that your sister Maddie Fenton along with her husband, Jack and daughter Jasmine have died in an explosion along with three others last night. I'm sorry."

I choked on a sob. "No, no, this can't be possible, I just got a letter from Maddie," I start fall out crying now the letter dropping to the ground.

"I'm sorry but it's true Mrs. Possible," Dr. Reid says sadly, "But one did survive the blast, Maddie's son, Daniel. He needs a place to live and he has no other family besides you. Would you take him in?"

I didn't hesitate in my answer, "Yes! Yes I'll take him in; he's family," I said almost forcefully.

This boy, Daniel, is the one link to my sister now plus he's family and a Possible NEVER turns down family, "Great," Dr. Reid said, "He will be here for another 32 hours for recovery from light scraping and a small concussion then he will be on the next flight to Middleton on Sunday and you have my condolences."

I nodded in understanding even though I knew he couldn't see me, "Thank you," I said then hung up.I start to dial James's lab I hear it ring a few times before it picks up, "Hello Dr. possible speaking," I heard my husband say.

I was still choked up from the news of Maddie's death "It's me," I say into the phone, "Um I, (sob) just got a call from Amity Park General Hospital and,(sob) my sister and her husband and daughter died in an explosion last night, but hear son survived and he needs a place to-" I don't get to finish my sentence because James cut me off.

"Say no more," he said sternly yet sadly, "We'll take him in because he's family. I'll finish up as fast as I can so we can start working on his room and plan out everything. Take the day off and make yourself comfortable. Take the time you need to feel beater alright."

I nodded, "Alright,(sob), thank you."

"You're welcome, bye," James said.

"Bye," I said then hung up.

I called work and told them what happened and they agreed to let me have the day off.

_TIME SKIP to 2:35PM_

I was sitting on the sofa watching TV when the door opened and Jim & Tim came in and I asked what they were doing home with hostility in my voice, "School was cut short today," Jim stated.

"Yea," Tim said in agreement.

Tim then looked at me with concern "Hey mom, have you been crying?" he asked.

I choked on another sob, "Oh boy's yes I have I just lost my sister along with her husband and daughter in an explosion last night."

"Aw man," Jim said, "That's awful. I'm sorry mom."

Tim nodded in agreement, "Yea."

Both the boys gave me a well-needed hug and I decided to tell them, "Boys my sister's son survived and he be living with us until he able to live on his own. We are his only family left okay?"

Jim nodded "Okay."

Jim smirked, "Hik abik aboo?" he asked Tim.

Tim smiled, "Hoo shaa" he said back.

"Mom, me and Tim are going to do our homework," Jim said.

"And then were going to make something for our cousin to make him feel more welcome," Tim said.

I nodded, "Ok, just as along it does not involve rocket fuel and blows up the house."

"Great let's get to work!" Jim said.

After that they went upstairs to star working on whatever they were going to do.

_TIME SKIP TO 4:43_

I was sitting in the living room looking at pictures of me and Maddie in the old photo album. Then the door opened a Kim walked in and noticed me and said, "Hey Mom, what you looking at?"

"Oh looking at old photos of me and Maddie," I answered in a mournful tone.

Kim apparently noticed my tone, "Mom what's wrong? You sound sad?" she said sadly.

I sighed, "I am Kim," I said, "Maddie, her husband, and daughter died in an explosion last night."

Kim gasped softly, "Oh Mom, I'm so sorry," she said

I sighed again, "It's not all bad her son, Daniel survived the blast and we're his only family left. He'll be living here until he's old enough to move out. Is that okay with you?"

Kim nodded, "It's okay," she said, "He's family and we stick together no matter what."

I smiled, "Thank you Kim," I said.

Kim smiled back "You're welcome," she said then stood up, "Now, I'm going to go have Wade look up my cousin so I can get a feel for his personality. So maybe we can make the guest bedroom more like a personal room than a guest room to make him feel more welcome. Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay Kim," I said, "I'm going to call your father so we can order Pizza. Is that okay with you?"

Kim nodded, "It's fine with me," she said, " I'm going to my room to call Wade. Oh and what's my cousins last name Mom?"

"Fenton," I said, "His last name's Fenton."

Kim nodded, "Thanks Mom," she said then left.

After that I went to the kitchen to call James about pizza.

Kim's POV

I went upstairs to my room to call Wade on my kimmunicator, but before I got there I noticed the tweebs' room being illuminated I went to see what they were doing. When I got to the door I asked, "

What are you tweebs up to?"

"Oh hey Kim," Jim said, "we were just making a kimmunicator for our cousin. We thought it would be more helpful."

"It'll probably make him feel more like family," Tim said.

I blinked in shock, "Wow," I said, "That's actually a good idea."

Tim glared at me slightly, "Hey! We have lots of good ideas," he yelled.

I sighed, "That's not what I meant," I said, "I meant that him having a kimmunicator is a good idea."

"Oh," Jim said, "Um Kim do you happen to know what his name is? Not just his first but his last too?"

I nodded, "Yea," I said, "It's Daniel Fenton, and Jim, Tim would you mind meeting me in my room tomorrow at say… 1:00 O-clock so we can plan out his room."

"Sure!" they said in unison.

I smiled "Great," after that I went up to my room to call Wade.

Once I got up there I tap my wristwatch kimmunicator to call Wade and seconds later he answered, "Hey Kim, what's up?"

I smiled, "Hey Wade," I said, "I need you to do a look up on Daniel Fenton. I want anything you can get on him and since I'm heading to bed soon can you tell me what you found tomorrow at say 1:00?"

Wade shrugged, "Sure, but why do you want me to do this?"

I didn't want to tell him yet "I'll tell you tomorrow okay Wade?"

Wade nodded, "Okay, bye Kim."

"Bye Wade" I said and hung up.

I put away the kimmunicator just as mom called me and the twins for pizza.

KP_

yet agin i want to thank my beta Twins of the Earth for editing

PS In this Fic the lorwardian invasion did not hapen. But Ron did get mastery over his MMP and that will be explained in a later chapter

Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Kim's POV_**_Time 12:57_

I was waiting in my room for the Tweebs so we can start planning Daniel's room. Suddenly, I heard two sets of feet coming up the stairs and I knew it was them  
>"Kim were here," Jim said coming up the stairs that lead into my room.<p>

"Good," I said, "Let me call Wade real quick. I asked him to get anything he can on Daniel so we can know what his likes and dislikes are and then incorporate them, or not, into the room."

I taped my wristwatch kimmunicator to call Wade. Soon my favorite genius popped up on screen, "Kim, I was just about to call you. I got the info you wanted," Wade said smiling.

"Good what do you got for us?" I asked.

"Well he's 15 and he is the son of Maddie & Jack Fenton both are, get this, ghost hunters ha! Like ghosts exist!" Wade said laughing.

"Uh Wade," I said trying to hold back a laugh, "Ron has MMP and me and Ron have seen more than enough evidence to know the supernatural exist. So why can't ghosts?"

"Oh yeah, you got me, I guess it could be possible. Anyway he also has an older sister by 2 years and she was an A+ student with 4.0 grade average and was studying to become a psychologist, but she died two nights ago in an explosion along with her parents and three others."

"Who were the three others Wade?" Tim asked

"Uh, they were Samantha Manson age 15,Tucker Folly age 15 and one William Lancer age 53 **(A/N I don't know his real age so I'm guessing) **vice principle and English lit/math/poetry teacher at Casper high, Daniel's school. Daniel mainly gets C's & D's. He has a reputation for constant bathroom breaks," Wade explained.

"What about outside of school?" Kim asked

"Um, it's pretty well known that he has affinity for space and wants to become an astronaut for NASA. Otherwise, I got nothing besides hanging out with his friends who both also died in the explosion. Man he lost not only his only family but his best friends I feel sorry for him."

"Well don't" Jim & Tim said in unison.

"Huh? Why not? He lost his whole life and he'll probably go to foster care," Wade said confused.

"No Wade he did not lose his ALL his family. He still has us," I said, "Maddie was our mom's half-sister and he's going to live with us. We wanted this info so we can turn the guest bedroom into his personal room.

"Oh I didn't know," Wade said finally getting it, "I was surprised when I first saw the picture of his mom I mean yours and his look a lot alike. But I just dismissed it because I thought of it as a coincidence and that she was your mom's doppelganger sorry."

"It's ok Wade you didn't know," I said, "Anyways, let's get started; Jim Tim with your skills can you make a good quality portable planetarium?"

"Heck yea we can make it so the stars projected are the ones you see outside wherever you are" Jim said.

After that, they went to their room to start working on the portable planetarium, "Kim I'm going to make a few calls and see if I can call in a few favors of my own and see if I can get him something okay?"

"Sure Wade go ahead we would appreciated," I said.

"Thanks Kim and I'll call if I've got a mission for you bye," Wade said.

"Bye Wade," after a few seconds the screen went black I decided to ask dad if he had anything to contribute so I went down stairs to ask him.

**_Danny POV_**_Same day__Time 2:22_

"Well Danny it looks like you've completely healed I'm surprised we didn't think you'd heal this fast," Rocky said to me.

"Yea I've had worse since my parents were ghost hunters," I half lied, "So I sometimes get kidnapped by ghosts and get held hostage by them so my body is use to it."

"Wow they must've hated your guts to torture you that bad," Rocky said.

"They do," I said, "It's because sometimes I help Phantom with equipment. And sending them back to the ghost zone since the portal requires Fenton DNA to open the doors to it."

"No wonder they hate your guts," Rocky said laughing.

"Yea, hey Rocky am I able to check myself out? I need to go home to pack and to lock up the lab," I said.

"No, but I can do it for you," Rocky said.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"No problem," Rocky said and walked out the door.

A couple of minutes later I was checked out of the hospital. I walked home and 10 minutes later I was home. The first thing I did was pack my clothes in a white duffel bag and then I packed my laptop, iPod, books and a few of mom, dad and Jazz's things; like Jazz's scrap books and psychology books and mom and dad's scientific notes in my back pack. I then I went down stairs to the lab with a black duffel bag with a lock and put in two Fenton thermoses, two specter deflectors, the Fenton finder, and the boomerang along with three pairs of Fenton phones and a few Fenton blasters and the Fenton peeler. After that, I changed all the passwords to the computer, files and locks. I then locked the ghost portal. After that I went upstairs and locked the lab using my DNA; just like the portal.

I watched TV for about 4 or 5 hours then I cooked dinner. Since mom couldn't cook to save her life I learned how to along with Jazz. After I ate, I went to bed. The next morning I got up showered ate breakfast and then I called the Foley's to ask if they can take me to the airport. They agreed and would be here in a few minutes to pick me up. I quickly gathered my bags and checked the locks then went out the door bags in hand and locked the door. I saw the Foley's pulled up on the side walk. I put my bags in the trunk and got in the back seat. After 20 minutes of driving we arrived at the airport. We said good bye to each other and I went to the terminal and put my bags on the conveyer belt, got my tickets, and I waited for my plane to start loading. Once it did, I found my seat buckled up and waited for takeoff. After a while, the plane was finally in the sky and I was on my way to Middleton where my new life would begin and where I'd live with the family that I never I knew I had till last week.

DP KP_

**Disclaimer if I did own both these shows Kim possible would of had one last episode showing her starting her life in college. And how Shego and Drakken were starting their new life crime free. And Danny Phantom would have one last season showing how Danny handles popularity. And his new love life with Sam now that's all we want to see DxS fluff in one last season.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Sunday_ _**Kim's POV**_

"Hey Jim Tim have you finished the portable planetarium for Daniel?" I asked.

"Oh," Tim said, "Kim yeah, we finished it last night and we also tested it. It works properly and we've put it in his room."

"Good. Wade called me about a robbery at a genetics research lab in New York City. And the owner of the lab wants whatever was stolen back bad and he desperate for some reason so can you show Daniel his room and Kimmunicator?" I asked.

"Okay," Jim & Tim said in unison.

"Thanks," I said.

After that, I went down stairs to tell Mom & Dad that I had a mission. I found them at the front door, "Hey Kimmi-cub, want to come with us to the airport?"

"Dad, Daniel's flight doesn't come in till later this afternoon," I said.

"That was true, but Dr. Reid called yesterday and said Daniel recovered faster than expected and said that Daniel would come in the morning instead," mom said, "Me and your father are going to pick him up so do you want to come?"

"Sorry mom," I said, "I wish I could, but I just got a call from Wade about a robbery at a genetics research lab."

"Alright see you later then. Bye," mom said.

"Bye. Hey tweebs me, mom, and dad are out so don't do anything till mom and dad get back okay?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Got it!" was their reply.

After that, I was off on another mission.

_**Danny's POV**_

"Attention passengers we will be landing soon so please return your seats to their upright positions and turn off all electronics and prepare for landing thank you."

After the announcement I put my stuff away and returned my seat to its upright position. Minutes later we landed and I grabbed my backpack and exited the plane. When I got in the building I saw a red haired woman holding a sign saying Fenton. She had on a lab coat with something purple underneath but couldn't tell what. I walked up to her and she said, "Daniel?"

I nodded, "Yes, but please call me Danny."

"Okay, I'm your Aunt Anne," she said.

"I kinda figured that out, you look too much like my mom not to be," I said smiling lightly.

"Yes me and your mom do look a lot alike," my aunt said, "Anyway, me and my husband are here to pick you up, but he went to the restroom. Oh here is!"

The man walking to us had brown hair and had on a white dress shirt with a dark grey tie and black pants and black belt, "Danny, this is my husband, James" Aunt Anne gestured to the man, "James, this is Daniel, but prefers Danny."

"Ah, it's good to meet you Danny," James said

"Same here, it's always good to meet family" I said.

"I couldn't agree more," said James

"Anyways I still need to get my bags at luggage claim A 11," I said.

"Okay then let's get them we don't want to keep the boys waiting," Anne said

"The boys?" I asked shocked, "Don't tell me I have cousins," a smile slowly appeared on my face.

My aunt and uncle just nodded. After that, we went to get my bags it took 2 or 3 minutes to find them and I noticed that Uncle James noticed the lock on my black duffel bag, but didn't ask about it. After picking up my bags we loaded them into the car and we started the drive to my new home. After an hour or so of driving, we arrived and I got my bags out of the trunk and entered the house. Once I did I was surprised and all I could say was, "Wow," I said and at the same time I was thinking _what in the world do they do for a living._

"Jim Tim we're home and Danny is here," Anne said out loud.

After she said that I heard a door open and two sets of feet running down the hall and coming down the stairs were two boys both identical in facial features and height, so my guess is twins. They both were wearing white t shirts, tan pants, and jackets, but one was red and the other was green, "Hi Danny, I'm guessing it's a less formal form of your name Daniel. By the way I'm Jim, this is Tim" the one in red said.

"Boys can you show Danny his room?" my aunt asked.

"Okay mom," Jim said, "Come on Danny we'll show you your room."

I followed my twin cousins up the stairs and to the end of the hallway. I opened the door and inside I saw my room. It was not what I expected it had a desk with drawers, a bed with deep blue bedding, and the walls were painted a deep dark blue and had few space themed posters. Jim snapped me out of my shock, "HEY DANNY!"

"Huh? Oh sorry I was expecting a guest bedroom not this, but how did you know I about my affinity for space?" I asked.

"Oh, I had Wade do a look up on you and he said you had affinity for space and that you wanted to be astronaut for NASA," Said an unknown female voice.

I turned around to face the voice. It was a red head teenage girl. She wore a light teal tank top with white pants and white shoes and a weird looking wristwatch, "Hi I'm Kim, you must be Daniel and I see you've already met my brothers."

"Yeah and I prefer Danny, but who is Wade and how did he look me up?" I asked.

"Oh Wade is a 12 year old super genius he completed his high school and college education in 8 months and is a very good friend of mine," Kim said.

"Oh wow, I did not expect that as an answer, but cool," I said.

"Hey Danny, we made this for you. It's a portable planetarium it projects the stars and constellations that you would see outside in coordination with wherever you are on earth." Tim said.

"Yeah, we made it yesterday and finished it last night plus we tested it to make sure it works," Jim said.

"Wow, more super smart family. I guess it came from mom side of the family. First it was my sister now you guys, man am I the only one who didn't inherit brains through genetics?" I said exasperated.

"Nope, I didn't get brains either," Kim said.

"Really? Wow, I guess we are the odd ones out," I said.

"Yep, Oh guys did you give him his Kimmunicator yet?" Kim asked the twins.

"Oh yea we forget, here Danny," Jim said and handed me a PDA looking object.

It had a black base and a white top with neon ecto green buttons along with ecto green D.F. on the top, "What is this?" I asked confused.

"It's a kimmunicator, it has video calling, internet, music, games and all sorts of stuff," Jim said.

"We can't even begin to tell you everything it has there is only 5 in the world and yours is one of them," Tim finished.

"Wow, uh, thanks guys," I said in a distant tone Kim picked up on this

"Danny, are you alright?" she asked

"Uh, yeah, it's just my best friend was a techno geek he carried his PDA everywhere he went. This just reminds me of him," I said.

"Oh man, we didn't know sorry," Tim said a little sad.

"Guys its okay, it's just that I miss him," I said.

Suddenly, I heard my Kimmunicator beep," It's probably Wade push the center button," Kim said.

"Okay…" I said a little confused.

I pushed the button and the image of an African American boy that was in front of a computer came on, "I'm guessing your Wade," I said.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Wade asked.

"Because Kim said it was most likely you," I said.

"Oh well, then hi it's good to meet you Daniel," Wade said.

"I guess I'm pretty paschal to face to face meetings and please call me Danny," I said.

"Okay, Danny," Wade said, "Anyways I got you something because I kinda guessed that you'd be hesitant about me since my main form of communication is my computers and since I don't leave my room ever, well, most people at first have trust issues with me. So I'm sending you in the mail an autographed Poster of Dumpty Humpty and before you ask I was called once two upgrade their record company's servers and since then they no longer crash from the millions of E-mails sent to them by their fans."

"Wow, thanks that's awesome." I said excited.

"No problem," Wade said, "Oh by the way, Kim about the slime you found at the robbery I still can't find a match, but I'll keep looking. Wade out." With that the screen went black.

"Slime? Robbery? Kim what was he talking about?" I asked confused.

"Wait, you don't know? Don't you watch the news or even see me in the paper?" Kim asked shocked.

"Yes we do watch the news and do get the paper, but we mainly focus on ghosts and other stuff that happens in town not so much in others or in world news," I said.

After Danny said that Kim, Jim and Tim explained how Kim became a hero and how she saves the world. In the end Danny felt like he could trust them and tell them about his ghost powers, but wasn't ready to tell them yet. "Wow, so you're investigating a robbery right now?" I asked.

"Yep, a genetics lab had a disk with sensitive data on it was stolen," Kim said.

"Don't tell me cloning data," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Yea how did you know?" Kim asked.

"Think about it, if it was normal genetic data on that disk it wouldn't be as sensitive," I said.

"Good point," Kim said.

"Kids lunch!" Aunt Anne yelled from down stairs.

After that we went down for lunch.

* * *

><p><em>On a billion dollar estate island <strong>Unknown Point<strong>__** View**_

"So do you understand the terms of the deal?" a man covered by shadows said.

"Yes, I kidnap Kim Possible and her sidekick and bring them here so you can trap them and keep them from stopping you. And in return I get paid $200.000," i said.

"Good, now go so you can collect it," the man in the shadows said.

After all was said and done i went out to do my job; kidnap Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny's POV<strong>_

After lunch, Kim offered to show me around town, "Hey Danny, do you mind if my boyfriend comes?" Kim asked.

"No I don't, but why?" I asked.

"Because, if it weren't for me he'd probably stay in his room aside from school and missions," Kim said.

"okay," I said

After walking down the sidewalk for a while we arrived at a yellow two-story house. Kim walked up to the front door and knocked. Suddenly, a blonde haired woman answered the door. Kim and the woman talked for a few minutes and then the woman closed the door and Kim walked back, "Apparently he went to his favorite fast food place so were going to meet him there," Kim said

"okay" I said.

After walking for a few miles we arrived at a Mexican place called Bueno Nacho. We walked in and Kim walked up to a boy. The boy was a blonde young man and I think he had a naked mole rat, "Hey Kim. Who is this?" the blonde asked.

"Hey Ron this is my cousin Danny," Kim said

"Really he doesn't look even remotely similar to you," Ron said.

"I'm her half cousin we have the same grandmother, but not the same grandfather on our mother's side," I said.

"Oh wow. Well then I'm Ron, Kim's boyfriend and partner on missions and this is my little buddy, Rufus" Ron said and he pointed to the mole rat.

"Hi," Rufus spoke waving.

"Hi" I said back not creped out all.

"Wow not many people get accustomed to Rufus speaking so fast," Ron said.

"Hey when you live in a house were food can come alive an attack you and where there's a portal to the ghost zone in the basement not much can surprise you anymore," I said

"No way ghosts, yeah right ghosts don't exist, do they?" Ron asked.

"They most defiantly exist," I said, "I've been blasted, pummeled, captured and kidnapped by them so many times I've lost count all because my parents were ghost hunters."

"Wait, were? Don't you mean are?" Ron said

"Oh um" I stammered and then was interrupted by Kim.

"Ron Danny's-"

"It's ok Kim I don't mind talking about it," I said, "Ron my parents and sister died in explosion last Friday. I now live with Kim, Jim, Tim, aunt Anne and uncle James."

"Oh man sorry, I didn't know, but if that's the case welcome to Middleton and Bueno Nacho home of the Nahco."

"Nahco?" I said with a face of puzzlement.

"You never heard of the Nahco!" Ron exclaimed making me jump slightly, "Don't you have a Bueno Nacho in your home town?"

"Nope we had a nasty burger and it tastes better than it sounds," I said.

Ron gasps and starts to rant about how he created the Nahco for Bueno Nacho and what makes the Nahco the ultimate fast food item. After a while of Ron ranting Kim stopped him and they started to give me a tour of Middleton. They showed me the mall, the museum, the theater, the High school and then the space center that James works at along with the hospital that Anne works at. After the tour we went home ate dinner then went to bed and that night I slept under the stars of the portable planetarium that Jim & Tim made.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer<p>

"Awsome i won $1.000.000 now i can buy Kim Possible and Danny Phantom" *knock on front door* "yes" "hi we are tax colecters we need to tax you for your $1.000.000 and for your car" "what nooooo now i can't buy Kim Possible or Danny Phantom"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_11:22PM Danny's Room_

"No, no. I will never become you," Danny said in his sleep as he toss and turns.

_**Danny's Nightmare and POV**_

"You can't avoid it. It's as I said at the explosion… it's inevitable," Dan said.

"No it's not. It's possible not inevitable," I countered.

Dan and I are in a pitch-black environment. Both of us staring each other down. As Dan try's to sabotage my will and mind into believing I have no choice; that I will become him. However, I counter him at every turn telling Dan that I will never become him. All the while, they show memory's to support their beliefs, "You still don't get it. As long as you feel the pain of loss I will come to be," Dan stated.

"No, it doesn't matter if I feel the pain of loss of my family and friends, because it makes me stronger and more determined not to become you," I said confidently.

"Oh come on that's just a bunch of garbage. It makes you weaker not stronger your emotions hold you back. Plus you have no one to help you no one to support you. Whether you like it or not you will become me." Dan said.

"No that's where you're wrong it does make me stronger and I do have people to help and support me. My family," I said.

"What family? You lost the only family you had in the explosion," Dan said confused and wary.

"No I didn't lose all my family in the explosion I-" Dan cut me off.

"WHAT!" Dan said surprised.

"Yea I was almost as surprised you when I found out a week before the explosion that I had a half aunt. And I now live with her my uncle James and my cousins Kim, Jim, and Tim. Not only that, but Kim is a world hero and she has no powers. She saves live and stops crime. She's a hero and all without powers so I think I'm good on the help and support and I think it's about time I woke up so bye," I said as I showed Dan my new memories of Aunt Anne, Uncle James, Kim, Jim and Tim.

After it was all over I blasted Dan with a ecto blast and woke up.

_**8:15AM Danny's Room and POV**_

I woke up with a start and I looked around the room and then I looked at the clock and it was 8:16. Someone then knocked on my door, "Hey Danny time to wake up today is your first day at Middleton high with me and Tim," Jim said from behind the door.

"Okay," I responded.

I had forgotten that Aunt Anne registered me at Middleton high yesterday. After that I got out of bed and put on the outfit Sam got me. It was a black t-shirt with white bold lettering saying R.I.P. and a crimson red long sleeve jacket and my standard blue jeans but with chains along with red shoes and skull ring. After I got dressed, I went down stairs and into the kitchen ware Jim, Tim and Aunt Anne was waiting for me and was greeted with the smell of bacon I cringed I was not in the mood for meat, "Morning Danny would you like some bacon and eggs," Aunt Anne asked.

"No thanks I'll just have an apple and some juice," I said.

"Hey Danny what's with the Goth look?" Tim asked.

"Oh it's the last outfit my best friend Sam gave me. She was a Goth, but not your average Goth she was a happy Goth and an A+ student, but you can't get her to wear anything that's not black or dark purple. And you can't call her Samantha without getting a beating from her black steel-toed combat boots and she was Ultra Recyclo vegetarian meaning she ate nothing with a face. Man I miss her," I said.

"Whoa," Jim and Tim said in unison.

"Hey boys, if you don't hurry you will be late for school," Aunt Anne said.

After Aunt Anne said that, we finished eating, got in her car, and drove to school. After a few minutes, we arrived at the school then we got out and said bye to Aunt Anne then we went inside. After picking up my class schedule, we found out we all shared homeroom, science, math, and lunch. We all went to homeroom and I found a seat and then Jim and Tim tried to tell me something, but before they could a man who looked like he came out of the army walked in, "Morning class. Alright we have a new student with us and he will be with us till graduation can you please come up here and introduce yourself," the man said.

I walked up to the front of the class and did what I was told, "My name is Daniel Fenton, but prefer Danny and before you ask I'm not Goth, I'm in morning and I will not say why. This is the last outfit my best friend Sam gave me and I have affinity for space and I now live with my cousins Jim and Tim Possible. Thank you Mr. uh…" I said.

"Barkin. Its Barkin and your welcome," Mr. Barkin said.

After that class started and it turns out Mr. Barkin is the Mr. Lancer of Middleton for he was the principle and teaches most of the classes and subbed for the one that needed a sub. Anyway, at lunch, I sat with Jim and Tim and I got my first look at the cafeteria food it was worse than Amity's, so I didn't eat nothing. Then at P.E, I did pretty well because of all the ghost fighting I did, but when I was changing in and out of my gym clothes in the boys locker room I noticed a lot of the guys were looking at me out of the corner of my eye; probably looking at the scars from my ghost fights. Soon it was the end of the school day and we were picked up by Kim in her Sloth. Once we were home, I asked Jim and Tim to help me on my math homework since it was my worse subject they agreed, but after a while of me not getting it Kim intervened an took over and after a few minutes it was done then Kim's kimmunicator went off and Kim answered it; It was Wade, "Hey Kim you got a hit on your site from Max Reid," Wade said.

"Wait isn't he the writer of the Victim Saga? The tweebs love those books," Kim said.

"Yep and he wants your help. He won't say why, but he is freaking out about whatever it is," Wade said.

"Okay Wade can you get me ride?" Kim asked.

"Sure, but what about Ron?" Wade asked.

"He's sick unfortunately. Wait, Danny want to come I doubt you want to be stuck here all day," Kim asked.

"Sure let me get ready and get a few things from my room," was my response.

"Sure," Kim said I went to my room and changed in to my standard attire and got my black bag an unlocked it and grabbed the two pairs of Fenton phones and locked the bag back and put it under my bed again then went back to Kim and told her I was ready.

After we got our ride we arrived at Max's home and rang the doorbell and a maid let us in once we told her who we are and said to wait in the living room which she showed us and after a few minutes a man most likely in his early 20's came in, "Thank you for coming Kim and Ro-uh who are you?" Max said.

"Oh this is my cousin Danny, Ron was sick so Danny came instead," Kim said.

"Okay anyways come with me," Max said we followed him down a few hallways and came to a door.

Max put his right hand on the center of the door then a green glow came from the spot he has his hand on. Then I heard what sounded like the door unlocking then the door opened to a set of stairs going down, "It's a hidden palm scanner lock. The only people who know about the lock or even what behind this door are me, my family, and a few employees I trust. Come come," Max said we followed him down the stairs to a large basement it had on the left side 4 large cylinders and all sorts of equipment and on the right was what looked like a kitchen lab with test tubes, kitchen appliances and all sorts of stuff I don't recognize.

"This is my soda lab. What most people don't know is that I own the soda shop chain known as Rick's Soda and I came up with all the recipes for the classic and original sodas that are served. But last night someone broke into the vault that I keep all the recipes and all of them were gone. And before you say, it was most likely an inside job. The vault sprays a chemical whenever someone tries to break in. That chemical is a tracking spray and the only one who knows that the vault even dose that and what the chemical is me and now you. But if those recipes get out I'll lose a lot of business and if I lose business I might have to close down a few shops which means people lose their jobs and I can't do that to my employees aaaahhhhhhh!"

"Don't worry we'll find the culprit and get back the recipes for you. Now let's see that vault," Kim said.

Max nodded and showed us the vault. It was a locker shaped vault and had a tumbler lock with a 6 digit combination he didn't tell us the combination, but told us it was a date, but not anyone's birthday or a date that you could find out by going thru his history. It was the day he posted his first Fan fiction story on he didn't tell us his pen name. Anyways after looking at the crime scene and gathering evidence we found out it was an inside job, but yet it wasn't. Apparently, the maid was black mailed in to telling her ex-husband how to get inside the lab. And he did by using a rubber glove to fool the palm scanner. Then picked the lock and took the recipes to sell to the highest bidder. He wore a wet suit but since he was paranoid, he burned the suit there for making the chemicals useless and all that came from a talk in front of the maid once we told Max could not find any evidence. Once we caught the crook, we headed home and on the way, I had asked Kim to tell me of some of her and Ron's more exciting missions. She told me quite a few and some were quite dangerous and that got my obsession to kick in to over drive and when we landed I felt like someone was watching us, but I didn't tell Kim that. Once we got home we told Aunt Anne ware we were then she told us diner was done. It was meatloaf in the shape of a brain. After dinner I went upstairs and put away the Fenton phones which we didn't need then went to bed.

* * *

><p>AN 1 Max Reid is me but not my real name first or last. 2 I promise there will be more detail to the next mission 3. I am sorry for the wait. From thanksgiving, clean up to my sisters in the nutcracker. And my aunt an uncle being here for two weeks only before they had to go back to the UK I have been busy

Disclaimer

If i did own KP or DP i would not be writing this


	6. Chapter 5

Chapterer 5 _**Danny's POV**_

Danny's Digital Journal

It's been two days since Kim took me on first mission. And since then I've felt like someone is watching us when I'm with Kim. And last night when Kim was on a solo mission I felt a chill run down my spine I did not know what it means, but I have a bad feeling about it. So when Kim came home I asked her how it went she told me it was Shego. Apparently she was doing free-lance work as a break from Drackken. She was hired to steal the neural compliance chip (**1**) for someone through an online deal. But Kim unfortunately failed to stop her from taking the chip **2****nd****entry for New Life 5/14/2005 4:21 PM**

"There, finished, the 2ndentry for my new digital journal _New Life_", I said to myself.

The doorbell rang, "Danny, you have a package," I heard my Aunt Anne call from downstairs.

"Okay" I responded I went downstairs to open my package.

When I got downstairs I asked where it was and Anne told me it was on the coffee table in the living room. When I got there the front door opened and Kim came in, "Hey Danny did you get a package?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I did it's from whoa! Triple AAA Productions that's the record label that Dumpty Humpty is signed on. It might be the autographed poster Wade got me," I said.

I opened the package and it was the poster. It was in a glass frame signed by all the band members, "Wow it's a limited edition yolks on you concert tour poster it's not even on sale yet," I said ecstatically.

"Yep Wade rocks like that, hey Danny, Ron has gotten over his cold and wants to go see a movie he asked me to ask you if you wanted to come," Kim asked me.

"Sure, what movie," I asked.

"Don't know, he told me to meet him at the theater," Kim said.

"Alright then let's go," I said.

After I put my new poster in my room both me and Kim got in her car and drove to the theater to meet Ron. We arrived at the theater in the sloth. We saw Ron waiting for us in line. We parked the car and got out and walked to him, "Kim, Danny over here," we heard Ron call out to us.

"Hey Ron thanks for waiting for us." Kim said.

"No problem Kim. So what movie are we going to see Danny any suggestions?" Ron asked me.

"Nothing you would like Ron. I'm mainly into monster and horror movies, but sometimes I go for action or comedy," I said knowing from what Kim told me on the way in the car about how Ron is an anti-monster/horror movie watcher.

"Oh okay Kim how about you?" Ron asked Kim.

"Well, how about the first Victim Saga movie I haven't read the books but the tweebs said the movie is good and it kept to the book so how about that?" Kim suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I said

"Fine with me," Ron said

"Okay then I'll buy the tickets and you guys get the snacks okay," Kim said.

"Sure let's go Ron." I said.

After me and Ron got the snacks Kim came in with the tickets. We got our seats and watched the movie and enjoyed it. Now we are walking to Bueno Nacho to walk off the sleep in our legs, "That was awesome I have to read those books," I said totally pumped from the movie.

"I know I didn't think something the tweebs liked would be that good," Kim said.

"What do you mean Kim?" Ron asked.

"What I mean is the tweebs usually don't care about detail, but if the movie did keep to the books that means the books have great detail and are not just some mindless get the mission done spy series. But it does have a plot and dose acknowledges risks and consequences of choices on a mission," Kim explained.

"Oh. That does sound like them," Ron stated.

While Kim and Ron were talking I was getting that chill down my spine again and seconds later a net fly's towards Kim, but luckily she avoids it by back flipping out of the way. Suddenly, a man in a black GI lands behind her an knocks her out by delivering a quick strike to the back of the neck then turns and throws a net over me, but I could not doge because I was on my butt from him landing between me and Kim so I was trapped since I did not want to explain how I got out of a 50lb net without help. Anyways Ron tried to sneak up on him, but failed. The man had side stepped to the right and grabbed Ron's arm and flipped him on to his back and knocked him out too. By this point I was angry. While his back was turned I phased out of the net and while he was picking up Kim I phased into him an overshadowed him. I put Kim down gently and gave my HOST the good old "stop hitting yourself" routine and after I felt he had enough I phased out and called Wade and told him what happened an asked him to remote pilot the sloth and bring me, the unconscious couple, and our attacker home. An hour later both Kim and Ron woke up.

"Uhg what happened?" asked Kim still dazed from being knocked out.

"Yeah the last thing I remember is some dude in a black GI knocking you out KP and me trying to punch him, but got flipped on to my back," Ron said.

"Yep that's what happened and I ended up saving you guys from being kidnaped," I said.

"How weren't you trapped in a weighted net Danny?" Ron asked.

"Uh that's not important now what is important is that the creep is in the basement tied up and ready for interrogation," I said.

"What! How?" Kim exclaimed.

"I'm stronger than I look Kim and lets leave it at that so we can start questioning the creep," I said.

"Your right what we need to do now is have a little chat with our would-be kidnaper and see who he works for," Kim said.

All of us got up from our seats and headed for the basement where our assailant is being held to start the interrogation. We went down the stairs I stayed at the foot of the stairs while Kim and Ron strode over to our captive and Kim noticed how beat up he was, "Danny did you do this" Kim asked me shocked.

"Yes, like I said I'm stronger than I look." I said.

"Okay let's wake him up. Rufus mind doing the honors," Ron asked his best buddy.

"Okay" Rufus chirped as he came out of his master's pocket and scampered up and on to the left hand of our captive and ran up his arm.

Once Rufus got his ear he yelled and and woke up and out of instinct tried to bring his hands up to ears but he was tied to the chairs arms much to his discomfort, "Hey where am I, why am I tied up and why am I in so much pain last thing I remember is capturing the targets and nothing," the man said.

"So you remember knocking me and my boyfriend out and apparently putting cousin in a net, but you don't remember him beating you to a pulp?" Kim said with venom in her voice.

"What? What cousin I don't remember anything about you having a cousin I did put someone in a net, but only to keep him from getting help," our captive said.

"Oh then come on out Danny," Ron said.

I did what he asked of me so I came out of the shadow of the stairs and over to our captive he recognized me, "You? You're her cousin," the man said more of a statement than a question.

"Yes and I don't like it when someone harms or threatens my family," I said with distain.

"Alright first question: who are you," Kim asked in an athorative voice.

"I am Yusay Hakado, a merc, for hire and I'm not cheap," Yusay said.

"Question two: who hired you," Kim asked.

"I don't know all I know is he has a cane and a Hispanic accent and was loaded," Yusay said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"No, he also was a gentlemen, but I don't know how that piece of information is help you find the man who hired me," Yusay said.

"Don't have to I know who it is it has to be Senior. I can't think of anyone else who fits that description." Ron exclaimed

"Who?" I asked.

"Senor Senior Sr. is a retired multi billionaire who by Ron's accidental suggestion turned to life villainy as hobby and his schemes consist of gaining power and influence or to help his son with his dreams of becoming a pop star or model or whatever JR's current want to be famous plan is," Kim explained.

"Oh wow. Really Ron did you really give him the idea to be a villain?" I asked.

"Yeah, my bad," Ron said.

"That doesn't matter anymore, the past is the past nothing can change it, what matters now is Senior hired him," Kim said pointing to our captive, Yusay "to kidnap us Ron that's not what he usually does. Ron he usually lures us into a trap. Something is different about his plan this time whatever it is. So I think we pay him a visit and see what he up too."

"Okay, but I'm coming too if what you say is true he may be up to something different also like I said I don't take to kindly to people harming or threatening my family," I said.

"Okay Danny you can come. I'll call Wade and see if he can get us a ride while you two get ready," Kim said.

"You got it KP," Ron said.

"Good, I'll grab a few things from my room that might help and Kim let's not turn in this guy just yet Senior might be watching the police to see if his merc failed and got caught," I said.

"You might be right Danny, okay we'll turn him in later," Kim said

"Good then let's get ready," I said.

We separated to get ready; me and Kim went our rooms and Ron went home. I grabbed all three pairs of Fenton Phones then I went down stairs to meet Kim.

"Danny Wade got us a ride and it will be waiting for us at the airport we will be parachuting on to Senior's island estate," Kim said.

"Okay Kim, no problem with me," I said.

"Good, then all we have to do is wait for Ron," Kim said then Ron burst through the front door in his mission gear.

"I'm here guys when do we leave?" Ron said.

"Right now let's go," Kim said.

We were heading out the door when Kim's Kimmunicator beeped, "What's up Wade," Kim said.

"Kim, we've got a problem Senior has apparently learned from his failures and up a signal blocker keyed in to the kimmunicators so once inside you will not be able to communicate with each other or me," Wade said.

"What! Aw man that mean we can't split up if we have to," Ron said.

"Yeah that is a problem," Kim said.

"Wait I might have a solution. Wade can you hack in to a unique signal and copy it," I asked.

"Yeah I can what do you have in mind Danny?" Wade said I pulled out of my pocket the Fenton Phones.

"These are called Fenton Phones, my dad named them, they filter out ghost noise and they can act as two way communicators," I said.

Wade did a remote scan of the FP's (**From now on the FP will stand for Fenton Phones**) _(Twins of the Earth: Lazy -_-)_

"Wow these are high tech and if your parents made these they must've been geniuses. Let's see, got it, I've got the signal, now you can communicate with each other and me when inside Senior's estate," Wade said.

"Way to go Danny do you have any more goodies for us?" Ron said.

"No I don't. Not unless you want ghost hunting weapons and trackers," I said.

"You brought all that from your home?" Kim asked.

"Yep and more, but shouldn't we focus on the matter at hand guys we do have a plane to catch and a villain to stop," I said.

"You're right Danny we need to focus on Senior so let's go," Kim said we left the house with a note on the basement door saying why we have a man tied up in the basement and where we went and I added a P.S. to the note saying to get something ready for when we get home that I'm going to trust them with one of my deepest secrets.

We got on board our plane to and fly to Senior's Island. During the flight Kim taught me how to parachute and about the layout of the estate and about how Senior sets up his traps. After she was done explaining I told her that once we landed I was going to disappear and to keep in contact via FP so I can act as a secret weapon. She reluctantly agreed then it came time to jump, "Alright Danny time to jump let's see what you've got," Kim said.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay jump on 3 you good with that?" I gave her thumbs up, "Okay 1-2-3 JUMP!" Kim said.

I jumped the island was coming up fast I timed pulling the ripcord like Kim taught me. The chute opened and it jerked hard I almost choked. A few seconds later I landed on the ground then I quickly went invisible then Kim and Ron landed they didn't see me.

"Danny are you here?" Kim half yelled.

_Yeah I'm near you but I'm sticking to the shadows_ I spoke thru the FP.

"Okay let's go then," Kim said we headed inside Senior's mansion.

After a while of navigating the building we got to the room Senior is usually found in. We entered, but with our wits about us, "Ah Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable welcome to my home I was not expecting you so soon at least not an till tomorrow in chains and accompanied by my hired hand," said a Hispanic man in a maroon robe and gray pants with a cane; my guess Senior.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but hiring a merc to kidnap us, that's new," Kim said.

"Ah yes it is, but I needed to make sure you couldn't interfere with my plan," Senior said as I invisibly walked behind him.

"By the way what is your plan?" Ron asked.

"O- No I've learned from my failures Mr. Stoppable I'm not saying a word," Senior said then a young Hispanic man came through the door on the other side of the room and said as he admiring himself in a hand mirror.

"Father, when are we going to take that special satellite you were talking about so we can take control of the world stock exchange and hold it for ransom over the world and take itover and me becoming a world pop star," Jr. said

"Jr.! can't you see we have guests and remember what I told you about talking about our world take over schemes out loud even in our own home?" Senior scolded his son.

"Oh sorry father I didn't notice," Jr. apologized.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter anymore for you see Team Possible is too late because with the press of this button," Senior dug out of his robe a simple black box remote, "The satellite you just mentioned that we finished hacking today will high jack any and all stock exchange information and from you being all the way over there you can do nothing to stop me and if either of you take another step I'll press it," Senior said then cackled.

"Senior has us trapped here," Kim whispered to Ron.

"But not Danny," Ron whispered back.

_Kim Ron just so you know I'm behind Senior and I'm about to take the remote and I can hear both of you whispering from over here and I'll explain that and why you can't see me when we get home, but can you distract Senior, but don't pay attention to the remote or else he will notice and I won't be able to grab it_ I said into the FP.

Kim slightly nodded her head so Senior didn't notice I did, "Hey Jr. how's Bonnie treating you? I haven't heard anything lately did she dump you?" Kim asked.

"No! Why would you ever think that," Jr. said.

"Because last time I checked you were put in jail for stealing the worlds supplies of Le Goop so you don't have to pay for it anymore, So I don't know if Bonnie dates criminals," Kim said as I quickly phased the remote from Senior while his attention was on Kim and his Jr.

"Enough, be quiet Miss. Possible or I'll press-" he stopped as he noticed that the remote was not in his hand, "Where did it go!" Senior exclaimed as he looked for the remote.

"Looking for this," I said visibly holding the remote.

"What! Who are you?" Senior asked.

"Danny Fenton, Kim's cousin and I bet your wondering how I got the remote well that's a trade secret that only me and soon to be Kim and Ron once we get home. Now excuse me as I destroy this thing so we can do just that," I said as I was about to destroy the remote in my hand when.

"No don't or else it will trigger an automatic program that will destroy all stock exchange information," Senior said.

"No it won't actually, even if you pressed this button it won't do a thing because I called our techy to tell him to call the man who owns the satellite and the lab that built and runs it to tell him about the hack and what it would do, and let's just say I know the guy all though I can't stand him he knows I don't lie about stuff that can harm innocent people's way of life that severely," I said

"What! You can't be serious," Senior said.

"Nope I'm completely serious Senior, as proof the satellite is owned by the fruitloop and multi billionaire, Vlad Masters and the lab's name is Axion Labs," I said.

"No- this cannot be," said Senior as he dropped to his knees.

"Well it is, come on lets go, Wade has been listening and recording the entire time like I told him to once Jr. spouted your plot for your plan. So you won't be going anywhere," I said standing in front of him.

"Alright," Senior said sadly.

We handed the Seniors to the local law enforcement and got on a plane to go home and the first thing said on the ride home was, "Dude how did you do that!" Ron asked excitedly.

"All will be revealed when we get home," I said.

"Okay. You did great Danny, but do you really know Vlad Masters?" Kim asked me.

"Yes I do unfortunately," I said grimly.

"How and why do you say "unfortunately" so grimly?" Kim asked.

"1 he was an old collage Buddy of my Dads and 2 I hate the guy."

"Really is that why you called him a fruitloop" Ron asked.

"No, I called him a fruitloop because of 4 reasons and I will tell you when we get home. Can we talk about something else?" I said.

They agreed and we talked about missions involving the Seniors I really liked their first mission involving them and how Ron went crazy from his hair cut. We landed and got in the sloth and went home. When we got inside we were greeted with Aunt Anne, Uncle James, Jim and Tim with my laptop on the coffee table connected to the TV, "Uh what's going on what are you doing with Danny's laptop?"

"They were waiting for us to come home so I can tell them what I was going to tell you," I stated

* * *

><p>(<strong>1<strong>) Kim Possible episode Twin Factor

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Danny is starting to get into Explaining to the family and Ron about his powers that also includes Dani. and i like the DannyDani Father/Daughter style and the Sam/Dani Mother/Daughter style and that what im going to do in my fic but i need an idea on how Dani gets Sam's DNA so she can be Danny and Sam's Daughter insted of being Danny's clone and Vlad cant know about it. so PM me an idea and ill PM back if i use your idea.****

* * *

><p>Disclaimer i own NOTHING<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for not updating, but 1: I was grounded from Fan Fiction so couldn't finish typing my next chapter. 2: I still had to send a copy to my Bata reader and 3: I'm still using my Moms laptop because my computer is still messed up so yet again I'm sorry

* * *

><p>Now as for time line Kindred Spirits, D-Stabilized, Infinite Realms, and Urban Jungle all of them happened before T.U.E. so Danny has his Ice powers and Dani is alive alright good on with the story<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Danny's POV

"What do you mean Danny?" Kim asked.

"What I mean is that I'm entrusting you all with one of my deepest secrets Kim," I said, "And it will explain why you couldn't see me when I was behind Senior and why I could hear you and Ron whispering, but Senior couldn't and a few other things."

"Okay… then why you're laptop Danny?" Kim asked

"Because 1: it has data on it that I need that's a part of the explanation and 2: it makes explaining what I'm about to tell you easier for me," I explained, "Kim, call Wade for a second please."

"Sure," Kim said and called Wade.

Wade appeared on the screen, "Hey Kim, what's up?" Wade asked.

"Hey Wade," I said coming up beside Kim, "Can you come here, like the house? I know you never leave your room, but I need to tell you and the others something and I don't completely trust any tech you make because I don't know what components you use and I don't want a certain person I know in on this if I can help it. And no I'm not paranoid."

"Okay Danny, but only because I have a feeling that what you want to tell me is something I have to hear with my own two ears I'll have the sloth remotely pick me up," Wade said

"Thanks," I said and Wade hung up.

"Okay, while we wait for Wade to get here, I'm going to go change out of these sweaty clothes," I said

"Okay, I might as well do the same," Kim said.

"Yeah, better call my parents and tell them I might not be home to cook dinner," Ron said.

"Cook?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I'm a better cook than my mom and I'm getting a degree in cooking; restaurant management and business so I can own my own restaurant," Ron said.

"Oh wow, I just might have to eat some of your cooking and see how good you are," I said.

"Great, thanks," Ron said.

"You're welcome," I said then I went to my room to get changed.

After I changed I headed down stairs then I went into the living room and Wade came in. (Twins Note: You need to describe the new clothes he's wearing. It'll help the readers and help you with detail.) "Hey Danny I'm here," Wade said.

"Great," I said, "Alright, Wade's here let's get started."

"All ready? That was fast," Kim said coming downstairs.

Once everybody was in the living room I started, "Okay I have decided that I can trust you all with one of my deepest secrets," I said and turned to my laptop and clicked on a file labeled _Dream Journals_ it asked for a password.

"The contents of this file have only been known by 4 people, 3 of them are now dead they were my sister, Jazz and my best friends, Sam and Tucker, but as for one of the many secrets in this file 6 people have known, but yet again Sam, Jazz and Tucker are gone so only 3 people are left. One of these is Vlad Masters and I'm one of the 3, but the 3rd… well that will be reveled in time," I said I type in the password I am a Halfa into the password box.

Seconds later a window opened with 8 squares came on screen. Top left _Enemies_; top center, _Allies_; top right. _Neutral_; center left, _Ghost Zone Map_; center right. _Power Chart and List_; bottom left, _Manuel for Halfas_; bottom center, _Guide for Ghost Hunters_; bottom right, _Video Log_; and dead center was a picture my logo. I clicked on my logo to brought up a password box. I typed in I am Danny Phantom and hit enter. A new window opened holding 4 rectangle boxes. Top; _Me_, second to the top; _Vlad Plasmius_, second to the bottom; _NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!_, and the bottom box; _41N9_.

"Each box has info that is top secret and I'm going to tell you what is in 3 of them, but first, Wade, I know for a fact you looked me up upon Kim's request, so you know I lived in Amity Park, but who else lived Amity, but was famous and had my first name?" I asked Wade

"Oh! If I remember correctly a ghost named Danny Phantom who was supposedly a hero who fought other ghosts, but is also suspected to have held the mayor hostage and stole from a few banks and jewelry stores and he is also suspected to have…" Wade took a large gulp, "Killed your family and friends…" Wade said nervously.

"WHAT!" Kim yelled.

"Calm down Kim," I said, "I have a good idea why Wade didn't tell you that," I turned to Wade, "Let me guess you were worried that Kim might go after him?" I said.

"Yes, but only because there was little evidence. Not enough to say he was guilty," Wade said.

"I thought so, anyways, Wade about those first 2 crimes what do you think?" I asked Wade.

"Well, I say he is innocent of both crimes. 1: it was the mayor holding him not the other way around and the mayor's eyes were red… that's not normal and 2: Phantom's eyes were also red in the photo showing him robbing those stores. Phantom's eyes are neon green not red and there are forms of mind control out there, we definitely know that," Wade said.

"Good because I didn't," I said with a smirk on my face.

I closed my eyes and let those cold familiar rings pass up and down my body. I heard a gasps when the rings appeared. I opened my eyes and saw the faces of my family and friends

"What? How?" Kim stammered eyes wide.

"Cool!" the twins said in unison.

"Whoa," Ron said.

Everybody else was silent. I clicked on the first file labeled _Me_ another password box came up I typed in Ghost Portal Accident an hit enter. A window popped up with 2 pictures of me on it one of me as Fenton and one as Phantom along with data about my ghost half, "I am Danny Phantom," I said, "It all started with my parents deciding to build a portal to the Ghost Zone in the basement wall. When they finished building it they brought both me and Jazz down to the basement to show us and for us to watch them start it up. It didn't work and a few days later," I said and pulled up the 8 box window and clicked _Video log_.

A window with video files on it opened I click the one labeled _Portal Accident_. A media player opened it started to play.

**Video Footage (No One's Point of View)**

"This is it the failed ghost portal guys now can we go upstairs and do something else," Video Danny said.

"Oh come on, Danny maybe you can fix it," Video Sam said

"I don't know you guys, I say we go upstairs an play video games," Video Tucker said while fiddling with his P.D.A.

"Come on Tuck, Sam is right maybe I can fix it, and who knows what kind of cool stuff is on the other side of the portal," Video Danny said.

"I still say we play video games," Video Tucker said, but Video Danny ignored him and put on a hazmat suit.

"Hold it, you can't go in there with that on your chest," Video Sam said as she pulled Jack's face off the hazmat suit.

"Okay here goes nothing," Video Danny said and he entered the portal.

You can't see inside the portal because the camera was positioned above the stairwell leading to the kitchen. A few seconds after Video Danny entered the portal there was a flash and a horrifying scream sounded, "Danny!" both Video Sam and Tucker yelled.

Then video Danny came stumbling out of the portal and collapsed passing out. Sam comes rushing to Video Danny's side. His hair's snow white and the colors of the hazmat suit were reversed.

**Video footage over (Danny's Point of View)**

I pushed pause and said "When I woke up, Sam and Tucker told me when I came out I had snow white hair and that I became a ghost, but then a few minutes after I passed out 2 glowing rings passed over me returning me to normal. We guessed that I somehow became half ghost; our suspicions were confirmed later on. Since then I've been using my powers to protect Amity from malevolent ghosts who come from the Ghost Zone and send them back, but know this, not all ghosts are evil most just what to be left alone and some are benevolent and are my allies," I said then turned back to Fenton.

"Danny… this is a lot to take in…" Kim said in total shock.

"Well, hold on to your seats because there's more," I said.

I close on my file and clicked _Plasmius_. The password box popped up I typed _pool tiurf _**(A/N Fruit Loop backwards)** into the box and hit enter. Vlad's file opened and like last time 2 pictures opened 1 of Vlad as Masters and one as Plasmius, "Vlad Plasmius aka Vlad Masters; my arch nemesis and old collage buddy of my Dad's. He's the owner of , and Axion labs. Wade that's why I asked you to come in person because I don't know if you use any of Vlad's products and he is very smart and sneaky and I wouldn't put it past him to hack in to anything that uses his company's tech," I said.

"Wow… no wonder you wanted me to come in person. If he's your nemesis… and to answer your sub text question Danny, I do use some of his products, but not anymore" Wade said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey Danny, now are you going to tell us why called him a Fruit Loop?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but first off, Vlad has 20 years XP on me. He's had his powers for that long and is more powerful than me. His powers consist of Ecto blasts and shields, duplication, flight, invisibility, intangibility, and teleportation," I said "Now, as for why I call him a Fruit Loop. 1: he wanted to kill my Dad. 2: he wanted to marry my Mom. Ew! 3: he wants me as his son/apprentice. 4: he wanted me as his son/apprentice so badly that when he realized that I won't join him of my own free will he decided to clone me. That's why I call him a Fruit Loop, but now 2 of those 4 goals are unattainable now because Mom and Dad are gone."

"Okay his 2nd goal is sick and wrong eeewwww!" Ron said.

"You're right Danny, he's a Fruit Loop," Kim said.

"Danny how do you know this?" Aunt Anne asked me.

"He told me himself when he showed me his powers, which he got from a similar accident like mine," I said, "It happened during collage both my parents along with Vlad were doing paranormal research mainly focusing on ghosts. One day they had built a proto portal and wanted to activate it. They had all of the calculations correct, but it had to be filled with ecto purifier, but Dad accidently added diet cola instead and Vlad was looking at the portal face to the hole when Dad decided to turn it on. Vlad got blasted in the face with ectoplasm and got a lethal case of ecto acne along with ghost powers. He blamed my Dad for the accident, but it was just that, an accident, he didn't mean for it to happen and in the end Vlad with his new ghost powers robbed banks and over shadowed powerful CEOs to hand over their companies to him and here he is now, a wealthy bachelor, but a lonely one."

"He cloned you right? Isn't that the 3rd person Danny?" Kim asked.

"Yes," I said and closed Vlad's file and clicked on _41N9_.

The file password box came up I typed in clone and hit enter. The file window popped up with all the info I had on Dani "Her name is Dani and she is my clone, but she is more to me than that, but don't know what. We call each other cousins, but it just doesn't sound right to me. All I know is that she is stable and is currently living as a traveler, but I'm worried that she might be on the streets," I said.

"Wait… your clone… is a girl?" Ron asked

"Yep. Don't know how, but she is a girl. Vlad must have messed up somehow, but I don't care," I said.

"Danny, if you want, I can try to find her," Wade said.

"Thanks Wade," I said, "I got something that might help. Let me go get it."

I went to my room and grabbed the boomerang and went back to the living room. I gave it to Wade, "This is the Boomerang, and yet again, my Dad named it. It tracks the ecto signature it's keyed into… namely me I've already tried to find her but no luck and since I have no clue how to fix this thing, but you might," I said.

"Okay, but I need your D.N.A and why would this need to be fixed?" Wade asked.

"Here" I said as I plucked a hair out, "and that thing keeps hitting me in the back of the head."

"Thanks, and is there anything else you need to say?" Wade asked as he put my hair in to a baggie that he had somewhere on his person

"Yes, I have hunch about that slime Kim found at the genetics lab," I said.

"Really? What" Kim asked.

"The slime might be ectoplasm," I said.

"Okay, but how do we know if the slime is ectoplasm?" Wade asked.

"Simple what is your E-mail address Wade?" I asked.

".com, why?" Wade asked.

"I'm sending you all my data and the info you need to access the computers in my parent's lab so you can compare your slime sample to the ectoplasm samples in the lab's data banks and so you can have access to my parent's ghost research," I said.

"Thanks," Wade said.

"No problem," I said "Alright I have nothing more to say, so I'm done any questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you let us see your parent's research?" Jim asked.

"NO" I said.

"Aw… why not?" Tim asked.

"1: ectoplasm is dangerous and 2: it is extremely volatile if you don't know what you are doing. My parents had to ware hazmat suits to even work with the stuff because it's also vary mutative if under sirten circumstances. Look at me I'm half ghost for cry out loud! And 3 I don't what you two to try anything," I said.

"Okay we understand," the twins said in unison.

"Good, any other questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, what can you do? We don't know much about ghosts," Ron asked.

"Well, invisibility, intangibility, ecto blasts and shileds, flight, ice powers, ghostly wail, advanced hearing, sight, and smell, increased strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and stamina, and my ghost sense; which is a part of my ice powers," I listed off.

"Wow, that's a lot of powers, but ghost sense? What's that?" Kim asked.

"It's a blue wisp of cold air that comes out of my mouth when a ghost is nearby, but it doesn't work on other Halfas," I said.

"Cool, but what's your ghostly wail?" Ron asked.

"It's my most powerful attack and it's a last resort because 1: it drains my power drastically and 2: it's too destructive. I already know this even though I've only had it since the explosion," I said.

"Really? You only had that power for 6 days and you're still getting powers?" Kim asked

"Yes as far as I know," I said.

"Danny thank you for telling us you can trust us to keep your secret and to help you when you need it," Aunt Anne said.

"But you should know that you should have told us when you first step through that door," Uncle James said.

"That's right we're family and we stick together," Kim said

"You've got that right KP, we've got your back Danny," Ron said everybody nodded.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome," Aunt Anne said.

"Well, its late so I need to go home. I'll let you know if I find any trace of Dani," Wade said.

"Alright Wade, goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight everybody," Wade said as he went out the door.

"Well I'm heading to bed it is a school night," I said.

"Alright Danny, goodnight and Jim Tim you have school too so bed," Aunt Anne said.

"Aw, alright, goodnight" I heard the twins say I as I went to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Wade's POV Back in his Room<strong>

(Dial tone) (Pick up)

"Hello Dr. Roy Reid speaking who is this?" Dr. Reid said on the other side of the phone line.

"Hi, I'm Wade Lode and I'm a friend of one of your ex-patient Danny Fenton and I need your help," I said.

"Oh is he okay? Is everything alright?" Dr. Reid asked.

"Everything is fine, but I need you to prepare a parental D.N.A. test between Danny and one recently deceased Samantha Manson the next time I call and before you ask why I can't tell you because I don't want to betray Danny's trust and please don't tell the Manson's because if I'm right Danny will tell them himself so please don't tell them about this call, bye," I said then hunged up.

"I hope I'm right because I don't know how Danny will react to the fact that Dani can't be his clone. Because there's is no way for Dani to be a girl without female D.N.A. in the mix so ether its Sam's D.N.A or it's a unknown female donor. Which with Danny's hero complex he will feel responsible and try to find her and do who knows what," I said to no one then I looked at my E-mail and found the E-mail Danny sent me.

I opened it and started to work on connecting my computer to the lab's and compare the slime Kim found at the Genetics lab and started to read Danny's Parent's research as much as I could before I went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**I still own nothing but i want to so i can fill in some gaps left in Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of this Story idea. What if Danny had a identical twin brother but was kidnapped at birth by THE SCHOOL and was turned into HumanAvian hybrid and was a original member of the Flock and when Danny became half ghost he became half ghost too and when they go to Amity he finds out who his Family is and how crazy it is too be a Fenton and how crazy it is in Amity and with THE SCHOOL on their tail feathers its going to get more crazy. so what do you think about this Maximum Ride/Danny Phantom crossover Fic the poll is on my profile.**


	8. I'm sorry AN

**I'm sorry but I'm completely stuck I have already tried to rewrite the chapter you have been waiting for. Multiple times so I decide to take my mind off it for a while and then started to work on my new Naruto story ****Team Sharingan**** so I'm sorry but I have no clue when the next chapter will come and this will be replaced by the chapter once I get the new chapter done. KHfreak21**


End file.
